its always been you
by Lolly-xx
Summary: Troy says something to his friends to make them shut up but someone overhears. Will a misunderstanding cause her to make a huge mistake, or will he save her just in time? T


**A/N: I'm really sorry guys, I know I have updated overcoming changes in such a long time, but truth is I'm having writers block. So, to get myself back into writing I'm wrote this one shot, and hopefully after I've posted this I can concentrate on trying to finish my story.**

**I hope you like this one shot : )  
Lolly-xx**

**  
**Troy, Chad and Zeke were walking together through the shopping centre, they hated shopping usually but there was a major party tonight and all three of the boys desperately needed something to wear. A loud rumble was heard, and all eyes were turned to stare at Chad.  
"What? I'm really hungry" he said defensively. The boys laughed and made their way over to the food court. Stopping at a table positioned in the corner Chad and Troy took a seat.  
"I'm guessing I've got to go order the food then?" Zeke asked.  
"Sorry mate, you were the last to sit down" Zeke just shook his head and chuckled before walking off to the line to order their usual meals.

Chad began searching the room, his eyes wandering over each table.  
"Chad, you can't be looking for girls, you have your own! Taylor, remember?" Chad looked at Troy like he was stupid.  
"Err, durrh! I know that, I'm looking for you!"  
"But, I don't want you looking for girls for me; I can do that all by myself." Zeke was back and as soon as Chad spotted the food he took a gigantic bite out of his burger.  
"Pig" Troy said under his breath.  
"I heard that!"  
  
**Gabriella POV  
**I was walking through the shopping centre looking for an outfit, but still there was no luck. I couldn't find anything suitable. There was some big party tonight, and although I would have rather snuggled up in my duvet, watching a film and eating ice cream, Sharpay and Taylor had persuaded me to go. How they did was a mystery.  
I could hear three very familiar voices in the corner and knew straight away who they belonged to.

"Oooh, what about that girl?" Chad pointed at someone sitting at the table in front of them.  
"Yeah she's nice" Zeke added. Troy examined the girl from head to toe, there was only one girl for him, but he couldn't tell the boys that, god she didn't even know.  
"Long hair, piles of make up on, short skirt, revealing top, looks like she would do anything for me, yeah she's fine!" Troy told the boys, although he knew none of that was true. Truthfully he wouldn't have given that girl a second glance.  
"I thought so" Chad told Troy, obviously proud that he had made a good pick.

**No one's POV  
Saturday evening, 8pm, at the party  
**the music was blaring out of the speakers, the room was steaming and the dance floor was filled with people. Troy and the boys walked through the door, and were met with a crowd of people welcoming them. Once the boys got to a party, that's when it really started. Looking around he spotted one girl in particular, he recognised her a lot, but I couldn't quite make out who it was exactly. He squinted his ocean blue eyes to try and make her out and immediately his face dropped, a look of pure shock and horror now covered it.

She was dancing wildly, the boys draping over her body. She couldn't care anymore, she would drink and drink and dance and have a great time tonight. She heard what try had to say at the food court and it was obvious he wasn't interested in her, he liked that girl the boys pointed out. He could look at her all he wanted, she couldn't give a fuck anymore.

She took another drink, one of many she had already had and made her way back into the middle of the dance floor. She shook her hips widely, and felt two arms snake around her waist. A hand offered her another drink and she happily obliged, quickly gulping it down. Now, she felt very tipsy. She could only just keep on her feet. She giggled as she felt his hand glide across her thigh. She felt his fingers creep up her skirt and trace the side of her most private area. Her hands made her way around his neck and he led her up the stairs, knowing full well she was completely drunk.

Troy was still searching for Gabriella, he needed to get her away from this party before something happened to her. He knew what these parties were like, what the boys that came here were like and he needed to get her away before she did something stupid.

Gabriella giggled as he blew hot air over her neck. His lips met hers, and their lips moved as one. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned loudly. He smiled proudly. He bit down on her lip as they both fell back onto the bed. She quickly pulled off her top to reveal her lacy red bra. Just as he was about to unclip her bra the door flew open, Troy Bolton stood in the door way.  
"Get off her!" He shouted. The boy wouldn't listen, he stayed seated on top of Gabriella.  
"I said get off her!" He exclaimed. He pulled the boy off and pushed him into the wall. Their faces were only inches, and the boy was terrified.  
"You stay away from her, can't you see she's drunk? You don't take advantage of her like that! You understand me?" The boy nodded, before running out the door and back downstairs.

There eyes were locked, ocean blue met chocolate brown. Neither one moved, a small tear ran down her cheek as she realised what had just happened. She was about to give herself away to a boy who's name she didn't even know. She wasn't like that, she didn't get drunk and she didn't dress like that. She was sweet Gabby, the one who was in love with her best friend. Troy saw the realisation and hurt in her eyes, and used his thumb to wipe the tears away.  
"What happened to you tonight Gabby?"  
" I-I, ermm" she looked up at him and leaned against his chest "I heard you in the food court Troy, talking with the guys about your 'type'." Troy remembered exactly that conversation, she was there?  
"I really like you Troy, and I know you're my best friend but it's true. But when I heard that I knew I didn't stand a chance, I gave up. So when I came to the party I just wanted to forget everything, all the hurt I was feeling. I guess it got out of hand" He looked down and the beautiful girl, he felt so guilty for causing her so much pain.  
"No, you don't understand. Who I said was not my type at all, that was just to get the guys to shut up. I promise, I thought that girl was actually pretty ugly." She giggled slightly, and Troy smiled. He loved her giggled, it meant she was at least a little bit happy.  
"Troy, who is your type?" She looked up at him, she didn't expect him to declare his love for her, she just wanted to know, so she could put her mind to rest.  
"Well," Troy began "She has gorgeous brown shoulder length hair" He said, unclipped her extensions. He continued.  
" She has the most amazing brown eyes, she's incredibly smart, very beautiful, and she has the sweetest laugh, she's also looking up at me right now." Gabriella smiled at him, her stomach was filled with butterflies.  
"Tro-" Before she could finish a pair of lips met hers in a sweet passionate kiss, his tongue licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. They fought for dominance. Troy moaned slightly and Gabriella couldn't help the smile that formed against his lips. They both pulled back and smiled. She leant her body against his chest, still sitting on his lap, and his arms wrapped protectively around her body.  
"It has always been you Gabby" he whispered softly in her ear.


End file.
